blacthorne bodyguards
by tasha360
Summary: cammie wakes up in blackthorne with a 12 inch gash on he stomouch and no memory of what happened to her.can the blackthorne boys keep her safe. story is better than summary so please r&r    thx luv tasha 360
1. waking up

i woke up and I felt strangely warmer than usual. I slowly began to open my eyes and half opening them I saw a blurred figure at my side looking at me. My eyes burst open and my muscles tensed prepared to strike.

"Calm down Gallagher girl it's just me. You are safe. Promise" Zach said to me in a comforting tone. I relaxed and sighed back down into my pillow and croaked back

"Where….. (Cough, cough) am I …..(couch) How long…."

But Zach cut me off so I didn't have to risk hurting my throat even more than I had already. "You are at my school now Cammie, Blackthorne. You have been in a coma for 3 weeks 2 days 18 hours and 36 minutes"

"WHAT 3 WEEKS ? OHMYGOSH MUM LIZ BEX MACEY! Where are they are they are they o…"

Just then Bex burst into the room followed by Macey and Liz and they all squealed and ran over to hug me

As they came closer I noticed that bex Liz and macey had small lines down their faces. They had been crying. Wait a minute bex NEVER cries. As they hugged me I managed to say sorry 28 times. Bex and the others slowly released me and that was when I looked down… I saw a 12 inch gash on my stomach and side. I gasped and tried to fight back the tears but I couldn't help it. Slowly I began to break down. Tears cascading down my cheeks. Zach pulled me into a warm embrace and I cried into his shoulder. He whispered comforting words into my ear and drew small circles on my back.

After a while I stopped crying and (reluctantly) pulled myself out of Zach's embrace and turned to my friends who stood in the corner.

"umm guys can you give us a minute please?"

"Yeah sure Cam's, I'm so glad your awake" they came over to me and all gave me a hug before bex ushered macey and Liz out

I turned back to Zach who had now moved next to me in the bed and whispered to him "z...Zzach what h…happened to me, us… Everyone"

His face went blank "my mum happened Cammie"


	2. filler chapter

Heya guys this is just a filler chapter so yeh ill update as soon as i can Recap: "My mum happened Cammie"

My face went blank.

I started to go numb

The last thing I saw before fainting from shock was Zach looking over me calling my name with a terrified expression on his face.

"Z…zzach what are we going to do"

Zach's POV (point of view)

"I don't know Cammie but right now you need to get some rest don't worry ill stay with you while you're asleep"

I watched as Cammie's eyes slowly closed as she went to sleep. She looked like an angel. My angel.

3 Hours later…

Cammie is still asleep. I've counted 5 times now that she has said me name. Hmmm... What's she dreaming about then? *smirk* I will ask her about that later.

Cammie stirred and I loosened my grip on her so she could move a bit better. (I had my arms around her, for protection reasons obviously) she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

Once she was fully awake I called Mr. Solomon and Miss Morgan for a meeting. Cammie would have to know what happened sometime.

Cammie's POV

We walked down the grey concrete corridor leading to the 'meeting room' in which I would find out exactly what happened that night

Zach had his arm around my waist and we were walking in silence until we got to the door to room 18. I knocked on the door and my mum welcomed me in Mr. Solomon said hello as Zach and I sat down on the sofa.

"Right mum, Joe and Zach tell me everything that happened. From the beginning no seacrets."

There was a arkward silence for 46 seconds before mum started off the story


	3. the convo

Mom started off talking

"Cammie here is a description on hat happened that night when the C.O.C attacked,"I flinched a little at the name and felt Zach's arm tighten around my waist, "it has been written by Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Nick, Jonas and Zach" she handed me a file written in Liz's handwriting (thank god)

_Cammie, Zachary, Nick, Macey, bex, grant, jonas and Elizabeth(now known as the operatives) were in agent morgan and co's room talking about the next c.o.w assignment. At 01:26pm exactly we saw a note attached to the window. It read_

_**We know your there Cammie,**_

_**Don't try and run **_

_**From mrs goode and COC**_

_Agent Morgan ran out of the room and into the hallway. The operatives looked at each other for 35 seconds then ran outside to see where agent Morgan went but by then she had been compromised. She was covered in blood and had she had a napotiene patch over her stomach where she had been cut. Mrs Goode stood over agent Morgan, who had blacked out probably form blood loss, and didn't hear as the operaties attackef her from behind along with the other 20 or so COC agents who helped her that were around the school. Agent Goode (zach) carried agent morgan to mrs. Morgan's office. The remaining living coc members that Zachary didn't get his hands on have been taken to CIA bases for further questioning._

**I finished reading. Tears brimming my eyes. I tried to stay composed but as I started to read the injuries list I couldn't hold back the tears any longer**

Agent morgan (cammie)

Bruises

12 inch gash across stomach, 1-2 inch deep (no long term damage to vital organs)

Is stable but in coma from blood loss.

Agent Baxter (bex)

Bruises

Broken rib

Bruised bones

NO LONG TERM DAMAGE

Agent stutton (Liz)

2 fractured bones

Slight concussion

NO COW /PE lessons for 1 week

Agent McHenry (macey)

Scrapes

Bruises

Twisted ankle

Dislocated shoulder

NO PERMANENT DAMAGE

Agent Newman (grant)

Broken rib

Broken index finger

Bruises and scrapes

8-9cm cut on back, not too deep

NO PERMANENT DAMAGE

Agent smith (jonas)

Bruises

Scrapes

Broken wrists

Cut on lower leg

Agent sparke (nick) 

Bruises

5inch cut to lower back

Several pulled muscles

Dislocated arm

**Lastly I read zachs. I broke down. I cant believe he went through that … for me?**

Agent goode (Zachary)

Broken leg

Bruises-face-back-arms-legs etc.

Dislocated shoulder

broken fingers

Sprained wrists

Minor head injury

2 broken ribs

NOT TO TAKE PART IN P.E ETC FOR 3-5 WEEKS

…

**Zach pulled me closer as I cried into his shoulder, muttering comforting words into my ear.**

**Once I had calmed down a bit my mum asked:**

"**kiddo, is there anything else you want to know?"**

"**umm Mum. Why exactly am I at Blackthorn, and don't say it's for protection because Gallagher Girls can defend me better then Blackthorne guys… No offence Joe and Zach." "Well, I think you should ask Zach that" my mum said, purposely sounding mysterious.**

"**What you done now Zachary?" I asked**


End file.
